My Life As It Relates to Severus Snape
by SeverusS
Summary: Nicole Pervensy, a normal somewhat naive Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts, is just trying to show Severus Snape her appreciation for him. Will she ever be able to? Or will it just always end in complete disaster?
1. Nicole's Third and Fourth Year

**My Life As It Relates to Severus Snape**

**"Have Yourself a Merry Little Snape"**

Life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is something entirely special. So special, some would rather gnaw off their own arms and legs than be expelled from such a school. Maybe I wouldn't go so far as that, but you never know.

I must tell you right off that there is one person at Hogwarts who I would gnaw my own legs and arms for...(I am just kidding! You get it, right? A joke!)...and that person is Prof. Severus Snape. He is so much better than mermaids, centaurs, womping trees, killer spiders, every flavor beans, and crystal balls put together! I would bore you in my lengthy, long-winded descriptions of his most admirable traits and abilities. So yeah, you get it, I really admire this guy, and he is my potions teacher. Naturally, potions is my favorite class and the one in which I most excel in. Unfortunately, my friend Augusta Witherwood, is also an admirer of our Potions Master, and she also does just as good if not better in potions class. We have on going friendly competition on who is his best student.

("I am better at potions than you are, Nicole! Did you see his look when he looked into my cauldron?"

"Obviously a look of disgust! He looked at mine 1.2 seconds longer than yours, Augusta!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! I counted!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!")

As you can see we are looked upon by our classmates as mentally challenged. They usually stay away from us, which is fine with me because I think them worse than mentally challenged. (Who could not like Prof. Snape? Could "dislike" be put in the same sentence as "Severus Snape"?)

Unfortunately for both my friend and me, we aren't in Slytherin House. If I would have known back in my first year that there was such a teacher as Severus Snape, I would probably have threatened the Sorting Hat. (All right you dumb ol' hat, put me in Slytherin House or it is off to a garage sale!) Augusta Witherwood was placed into Ravenclaw and I, Nicole Pervensy, was placed in Hufflepuff. (I hate the hat!) So, I got Prof. Sprout for a Head of House, instead of the illustrious Prof. Snape. God, just shoot me. (At least I didn't get a little dwarf for a Head of House, haha! Poor Augusta.) So this is the story of My Life As It Relates To Severus Snape.

It was the third year of Hogwarts, and things had been going quite smoothly in my studies. All around me there were the signs of Christmas and the sounds of caroling and laughter. There were also a lot of mistletoe hanging about which my friend and I avoided at all costs.

So we were sitting around one day, doing some homework and I said,

"What if I got Professor Snape a gift for Christmas?"

My friend looked up at me and with her raised eyebrow that suggested I was a crazy idiot said,

"Where did you get such an idea?"

"It just came to me. I think he would like it." I said.

"It would be an insult to his very being." she said and that was the end of the matter.

Or so she thought. I disagreed, because I believed Prof. Snape didn't get that many gifts, and it would cheer him up to get one. Unfortunately, I didn't know what to get him. What would the best Potions Master in the world want?

I was pondering this while walking down the hall. Suddenly I heard his most distinctive and smooth voice echoing towards my way. Ah, I thought in a panic, act natural! I pretended to be very interested in the wall.

"I am pleased to know that we have gotten this cleared up, Prof. Flickwick." said Prof. Snape. "My office doorway is not a Christmas Tree."

"Of course, Prof. Snape." said the small squeaky voice of Prof. Flickwick.

Prof. Flickwick hobbled dwarfishly down the hallway, seeming a little disappointed at Prof. Snape's obvious anti-Christmas spirit. I had decided to just stay where I was and pretend I was invisible. For about 2.5 seconds Prof. Snape and I were together in the same hallway! What a stroke of luck! A stroke of brilliance! A stroke of-

"Hello, Nicole! Guess what I got?" said the voice of a boy whose face just materialized in front of mine.

"Wha...?" I stuttered as the handsome, but boyish features of Ewan Evans blocked my view of Prof. Snape. I pushed him out of the way and watched with disappointment as Prof. Snape's swooshing robes disappeared around a corner.

"Noooo." I groaned.

"Uh, hello, Nicole!" said Ewan unscathed by my first rejection of him as he took my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked, as I pulled my hand away from his. Ewan Evans was an intelligent and handsome boy of Hufflepuff House. He somehow got it into his mind since my first year that we were meant to be soul mates. He has never relented in his pursuit of my love. It wasn't like I hated him or that I couldn't imagine us as a "couple", but I was only 13 and he just ruined my Prof. Snape Time! As he always did!

"Guess what I got!" he asked again, I could tell he was very excited.

"What?" I said humoring him.

"This!" and with a flourish presented a twig of mistletoe above our heads and proceeded to try and kiss me. I dodged smoothly from his kiss and began to walk away from him.

"Hey hey! Come on, just one kiss!" he begged as he matched my walking speed.

"No, " I said firmly.

"Aw," he whined and tossed the mistletoe aside. "Well, how about going to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

I was about to tell him to buzz off, but then I remembered I needed to find Prof. Snape a gift. I stopped walking and looked at him squarely.

"All right," I said. "But no holding hands, no love poems, and above all no kissing."

It was as if I just said yes to his marriage proposal. He whooped with delight and made me feel very embarrassed to be around him.

"Great! See you then!" he exclaimed and dashed off in state of merriment. I was glad to be rid of him and went to thinking about Prof. Snape's gift.

When the weekend came around, Ewan, myself, and of course others with permission slips, went to Hogsmeade. I didn't mind the cold since I felt nice and comfortable in my thick clothing. I found the snow to be very beautiful, and every chance I could I would throw a snowball at Ewan. That kid still can't figure out it was me!

We walked around, enjoying the sights of Hogesmeade village. I was growing increasingly agitated because there was not a single thing I could see that my Potions Master would like for Christmas.

"Why are you buying him a gift anyway?" asked Ewan as he munched on some candy.

"What a stupid question!" I exclaimed. "How would you like it if no one bought you a Christmas gift, but everyone else around you has one? How would you feel?"

"That isn't fair! I am actually a likable person." he stated with pride.

"And Prof. Snape isn't?"

"Uuuuh…is that a trick question?"

"Rrrr!" I growled in agitation and turned away from him. I then felt my eyes pop out of their sockets as I laid eyes on Prof. Severus Snape himself!

"Eee!" I squealed and grabbed the oblivious Ewan to hide behind some singing carolers.

"What's the big deal?" he asked annoyed. I pointed in silent excitement where Prof. Snape was walking with much precision as ever.

"So?" asked Ewan.

"So! I can't believe it!" I cried and kept my eyes on his walking form. "I wonder if he is looking for something particular. Maybe I can find out what he would like! Eeek!"

"This guy is like Gildroy Lockheart to you." said Ewan in exasperation. I grabbed him roughly and started pulling him along as I followed Prof. Snape.

"Not like Gildroy Lockheart," I said. "Girls like him for his looks; I _admire_ Prof. Snape for his character."

"What character?" Ewan asked incredulously.

"Shut up!" I hissed and stopped abruptly as Prof. Snape turned into the post office.

"I don't want to watch Snape do his errands!" whined Ewan.

"_Professor_ Snape, and just shut up!" I hissed again and then began to get my mind turning. I knew that stalking Prof. Snape was ultimately a bad idea. This guy did not miss a thing, and would probably detect my outlandish behavior before I could even say "Merry Christmas!" That would be very, _very_ bad. Then again, I had to buy him a gift! I was determined, and not even Prof. Snape himself would stop me from buying him a gift.

"All right, Ewan." I said in a whisper. "We are going to follow Prof. Snape, but we have to act natural and pretend we are perfectly innocent."

"You are going to stalk him?" bellowed Ewan in shock.

"This "stalk" word is pretty harsh. I prefer to use "following with admiration"." I said. "Now, be serious. Prof. Snape is well known for being a master of Occulmency. If we don't put a convincing façade, we are dead! And I will hate you forever!"

This exclamation from me made him pay attention to what I had to say. I interlocked our arms as if we were a happy couple, and began to walk casually just as Prof. Snape left the post office. I must gloat and say that I was a master at acting completely innocent and oblivious. I could probably become a master of Occulmency myself.

("Prof. Snape can you teach me Occulmency?" "No!") I could dream.

Unfortunately, my partner in crime was Ewan Evans, a boy would could not pretend, control, or act differently than what he felt even if his life depended on it! Even when _my_ life depended on it! It became increasingly clear to me that it was obvious on what we were trying to accomplish. I didn't want to risk it so I forced us to turn into the sickeningly sweet store of Madame Puddifoot's. I watched as Prof. Snape turned into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"That was useless!" I exclaimed not caring that eyes were turned in our direction.

"What did I do?" whined Ewan.

"What did you _not_ do?" I said and then sighed with exasperation. "It is no use! We might as well just go back to Hogwarts."

I grabbed Ewan's hand feeling quite disappointed. I would never find Prof. Snape a gift! Just as we turned out of Madame Puddifoot's, I was met with a sight that almost caused me to stop breathing!

There was _Prof. Snape_ standing with menace, arm's crossed, black eyes glaring, and face turned in a sour expression. I just starred at him unable to speak.

"But you…we saw…you were over there." stuttered Ewan as he made shocked gestures towards Scrivenshaft's shop.

"What keen perception, Mr Evans." spoke Prof. Snape with a voice as soft as the snow falling on us but as deadly as a snake's hiss. "Would you two mind telling me why you are imprudently following me?"

I knew all the danger signs of his speech patterns. He was very angry I knew, and Hufflepuff would probably loose points over this. I wouldn't doubt he would give us detention too! I never felt more exposed in my life than when Prof. Snape glared down at me with a stare that was as merciful as poison tipped daggers. (At the time I felt extremely bad, but later on when I was alone in my bed I went squealing into my pillow!)

Immediately Ewan began to back away and stutter some unintelligible excuse that brought an even more sour expression to the Potion Master's face. I, however, hung my head down in shame.

"There is no excuse that I can give that will justify my behavior." I said.

I could see the Prof. Snape was about to deliver the punishment for such behavior when behind me there was a loud exclamation of some kind and before I knew it a bucket full of slimy slugs flew passed me and splashed in one sickening moment onto Prof. Snape!

I gasped in surprise, but passer byes began to laugh (behind their hands and scurrying away quite quickly I might add!). I turned around to see that Ewan was on the ground as well as an elderly man who I assumed must have been carrying the bucket of slugs. (Slugs! Of all things! What the heck!)

"Ewan Evans!" I screeched. In the amount of time this happened, which was in a matter of seconds, I had avoided looking at my professor. I looked at him now, and there Prof. Snape stood proud and dignified, with slugs dripping down his black robes. The slime slipped down onto the snow making little gooey puddles. The sight was truly hilarious, but I had no inclination to laugh though others did. Ewan starred with a dumbfounded expression up towards Prof. Snape and the elderly man was grumbling in protest about how young people didn't have any respect for their elders. I felt extremely hopeless and I looked into Prof. Snape's black eyes which were veiled and unforgiving.

"Fifty points from Hufflepuff. I will see you in detention, Mr. Evans and Ms. Pervensy!" he hissed with such venom I flinched at the force of it.

Thus he turned away with flourish and walked with his robes billowing and snails trailing. I groaned and didn't even bother to help Ewan off from the ground. I walked back to Hogwarts completely ruined and crying!

("Nicole! You must believe me! I didn't see the old guy there! Hey, don't be mad at me! I never intended that to happen. I just backed up and the old guy was there! I mean why was he carrying slugs in a bucket anyway? Nicole! Don't be mad! Nicole!"

"You did _what!_ Nicole! Ewan! This is an outrage! As far as I am concerned I hope Prof. Snape gives you detention for the rest of the year!")

With the sound of Ewan's whining and Augusta's scolding, I went to bed that night feeling very torn up. To go along with the squealing in my pillows there were also tears of shame. All I had wanted was to buy my favorite teacher a gift. One simple Christmas gift and this is what happens. What was I going to do? I couldn't live with such a rejection. It was worse than any punishment Prof. Snape could offer. If only I could somehow...

That was it! I sat up in my bed and felt a rush of excitement. It would be the perfect gift for just such an occasion and it would help explain everything! I was a genius. I went to bed happily after that.

"It is a complete shade of deepest of ebonies and the fabric is most convenient. It is breathes like cotton for the hotter parts of the year, but in the winter it is warm and comfortable. The fabric is smooth to the touch and billows quite freely which is very important. Inside it has silky lining and I even had it customized with added pockets that have simple Slytherin symbol embellishments for an extra artistic touch. All in all it is the best of the best."

"Gosh! All right, Nicole." groaned Augusta. "I think we saw it for ourselves."

"Yes," I sighed with satisfaction and pride. "He looked quite nice wearing it today in class."

"That is disturbing." said Ewan in agitation. "But how did you make him wear it?"

"I didn't make him wear it, Ewan." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I simply wrote a card explaining everything. I told him that I wasn't trying to get out of detention or anything, but I thought he should know the truth of the matter. I also told him I hoped these new robes would make up for the humiliation and damage. I always believed that when in doubt, always tell the truth!"

"Right," said Augusta with a smirk worthy of Prof. Snape himself. "I bet his robes were completely destroyed by the likes of you two so he had no choice but to wear the one you gave him until he could get another one."

"You are just jealous that I gave him a gift he actually liked!"

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Please! You two are freaking me out." exclaimed Ewan. "Besides, Nicole, you and I have to get to detention." Ewan made a face of utter loathing and annoyance at the prospect of being in the dungeons with Prof. Snape once again. "My entire Christmas ruined! He makes us do the most worthless of stuff. I don't know how he thinks of them!"

"I for one am enjoying my detention." I said barely containing a squeal of excitement. "I already was punished by the very act of having done such a thing to my dear Potions Master."

"Easy for you," grumbled Ewan looking quite down. I smiled quite mischievously and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to look at me, and I quickly whisked out a mistletoe and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. I giggled and began to skip down to Prof. Snape's dungeon. By the look on Ewan's face I figured he probably would spend the rest of eternity in detention with Prof. Snape if I asked him.

I quickly mouthed to Augusta "Are too!" and she frowned and mouthed, "Am not!"

("Mr. Evans where has your head gone? Can't you see you have sorted these files in the wrong order? Alphabetical! Didn't I specify them to be Alphabetical? Mr. Evans, you will pay attention will I am addressing you!")

Truely a Merry Christmas after all and I looked forward to a generous New Year with my favorite Potions Master and his special new robes that _I_ had given him. sigh giggle

**"Snape Loves Me, He Loves Me Not" **

I must pride myself in my extensive knowledge and insight into Prof. Snape's character. It has served me well in understanding the reason why he does the things he does. I also know how to handle and maintain perfect composure when in his classroom. There are several key things you have to remember when going into his class, because you might become overwhelmed by his cruel behavior. (Some call him "sadistic". Isn't that a little harsh?)

1. Develop a strange sense of humor so that you think Prof. Snape's sarcasm is the funniest thing since burnt toast.

2. Do not, I repeat, do NOT have a low self esteem. You will be ripped to shreds.

3. You must not have a sensitive nature.

4. Never, if you value your life, ever question his authority.

5. Shut up unless he asks the class a question. Only then may you speak up, but make sure you aren't always the one answering all the questions.

So those are just a few tips to remember when you are going into his class. If you follow them and keep them in mind, you will soon discover that maybe Prof. Snape isn't so bad. That is how I became his favorite student. (Yes, Augusta, I _am_ his favorite!) However, there was a time in which I found myself slipping from the throne of his great esteem.

It was in my fourth year, and things were going pretty normal. It was exciting because the Yule Ball was going to be held that year, and so all the boys and girls were in a giggle, love fest. Augusta wasn't really into the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I wasn't either, but you know, I had my little problem.

("Nicole, will you-"

"Yes, Ewan, I will go to the ball with you. Go away."

"You...you will? Great!")

So that was how I found myself with a date at the Yule Ball. I must admit that Ewan looked pretty cute all dressed up in his tuxedo. I thought we looked like a distinguished couple; I especially as I wore my royal blue gown covered in black lace. Augusta looked very adorable wearing a pale green gown that flattered her red hair and fair skin.

There we were then, us three looking beautiful and glamorous as dancing couples twirled around us and laughter filled the air.

"This is marvelous!" I exclaimed. "Everyone looks so happy and wonderful."

"Yeah," said Ewan as he shifted nervously. "Uh, maybe we could be one of those happy couples if we-"

"Eeeeek!" I squealed.

"Must you do that?" sighed Augusta.

"I know you would do that same if you weren't so dignified! It is our Professor!" I exclaimed and pointed to him as he spoke with some other members of the staff and the Headmaster. Ewan let out an extensive groan and Augusta rolled her eyes.

"Really, this is why _I_ am Prof. Snape's favorite student." she said. "You act like a giggling fan girl."

"I just got this brilliant idea!" I said with excitement as I ignored both of them. "What if I asked Prof. Snape to dance with me?"

Both of them gave me looks of complete horror and I blinked back at them in complete innocence.

"You can't possibly...!"

"You don't mean...!

They both exclaimed at once and I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You should see your faces!"

"You can't possibly be serious, Nicole!" gasped Augusta finally. "That...that would be the most ultimate insult to his very existence! You can't do that!"

"Uh! How about it being just plain wrong!" exclaimed Ewan. "You are joking, Nicole. Please tell me you are joking."

"Oh come on! No one ever dances with Prof. Snape and he never seems to enjoy himself at parties." I said. "I know I am just a student and hardly a woman, but I am a girl nevertheless. I am also a girl who admires and respects him, so I think it would be a nice thing to ask him to dance."

"If you really respected him you wouldn't do this!" hissed Augusta.

"Nonsense," I said and began to walk towards Prof. Snape. Ewan and Augusta tried to grab me back but I dodged them and presented myself right up front. Prof. Sprout, Prof. McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore all stopped talking and starred at me with inquisitive expressions. I had eyes only for Prof. Snape and he looked down at me as if I were some worm who had just crawled from out of the ground.

"Professor Snape," I began sweetly. "Would you like to dance?"

My request wasn't received very well. Prof Sprout and Prof. McGonagall tried to control their laughter and the Headmaster's mouth twitched in amusement and his eyes sparkled. As for my professor, he looked at me as if I had just grown two heads, two very ugly heads I might add.

"Well, Severus," began the headmaster. "Are you going to answer the girl?"

Prof. Sprout and Prof. McGonagall's faces were red as they tried to hold in their fits of laughter. I could tell by Prof. Snape's sour expression he wished to say many biting and insulting things to me at this very moment. However, I was determined, and not even Prof. Snape was going to stop me from doing this. (Besides, I knew he wouldn't dare say anything cruel in front of the Headmaster.)

"Very well." he said and with those two words composed himself behind an expressionless mask.

It wasn't like I was a petite girl. On the contrary I was very tall for my age, so the dancing wasn't awkward. It also wasn't awkward, for me at least, to be starred at by almost everyone in the ballroom. Let us just say my mind was occupied by other thoughts.

(Oh my God! I am dancing with Prof. Snape! Severus Snape! I am dancing with him! Eeeek! Dancing! I can't believe I am dancing with him!)

I cannot describe to you how it was dancing with the Potions Master. The honor I felt in dancing with my favorite teacher was beyond human articulation. I was so overwhelmed I didn't bother burdening Prof. Snape with small talk. We danced in utter silence, and I hope in some small way I made my Potions Master happy. Or not.

The song ended much too soon in my opinion, and Prof. Snape whisked himself away in an extreme hurry without saying a word. (Even an insult or sarcastic jibe would have been nice!) Everyone around me looked at me as if I were a leper and moved quickly out of my way whenever I passed. What idiots.

"What have you done!" exclaimed Augusta as she came up to me. "How did you even get Prof. Snape to dance with you? Nicole, this is an outrage! A scandal!"

"Why?" I asked. Suddenly Ewan came up to me red in the face and extremely angry.

"Ever since the first year I have been trying to get your attention!" he yelled. "Always, always you have only eyes for our stupid teacher! I am sick of it! You can just go off and marry him then for all I care!"

With a cry of despair, Ewan dashed off leaving the ballroom. Everyone who stood around me was starring with gaping mouths. I sighed inwardly and went to go get some punch. Ewan was just overreacting; he would get over it by tomorrow. Boy, was I wrong!

Ewan did not get over it; in fact he wouldn't speak to me. I would try to go up to him in between classes, but he would run off to join some guy friends of his. I thought he was acting quite immature. To make matters worse, what Ewan had yelled at me that night spread around Hogwarts. Now every kid and his owl were talking about me and Prof. Snape. They were saying pretty disgusting things that were not funny, I repeat, _not _funny. (Sorry to disappoint you all but this story is not one of _those_ stories. Thank God!) However, I was not fazed by it all, even though Ewan's behavior did upset me.

"I am not one to do this, but I told you so." whispered Augusta as we entered into the quiet solitude of Prof. Snape's dungeons. I rolled my eyes at Augusta and ignored a couple of Slytherin kids who were doing reenactments of swooning girls.

Suddenly with an abrupt burst of the doors, Prof. Snape made his way quickly to the front of the class. Immediately I came to attention and was entranced by his inspiring presence. It then came as surprise when Prof. Snape's black eyes turned on me. Once again I felt exposed and tried not to turn my eyes downward.

"Ms. Pervensy," he said sharply. "You have not turned in your essay on the Bezoar and its many uses."

I was overcome with shock at these words. I knew and I knew he knew that I had already turned in that essay yesterday. What was his problem? Always remember, never question his authority!

"I had thought that I had done so, sir." I said. "I must have been-"

"Mistaken, yes." he interrupted with precision. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff, Ms. Pervensy. Late work will not be tolerated."

"Yes, sir." I said quietly as a murmur of snickers echoed in the dungeon. That was not the end of the matter. All throughout his class period, he found fault with everything I did. He would call on me to answer questions and when I would not explain it to his liking, he would insult me mercilessly. I would follow all his instructions, but always he had nasty comments about my potions. It was an onslaught, an attack, and all the kids in the classroom knew it. I don't think I ever felt more horrible in my life.

I went through the day silent as a grave, and paid no heed to what others had to say. When it was time to go back to our dormitories, I cried myself into a restless sleep. As usual, this was Ewan's fault! If he had not shouted at me there would have been no rumors. Naturally, Prof. Snape must have been punishing me for the rumors. I knew that I had to do something about this. I could not live knowing that Prof. Snape found fault in me!

So after another class period with Prof. Snape's scathing sarcasm, I stayed in after class. He sat at his desk writing down grades upon our papers. I sat at my desk starring at him. I didn't want to act like I was desperate, but...heh heh..._I was desperate!_

"Professor," I began.

"Yes, Ms. Pervensy?" he said quietly and without looking up at me.

"I would like to discuss the...um...the current events which...um." I stuttered. He turned his gaze up at me and I just lost all self control. I dashed up to his desk and began to speak extremely fast.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to cause any of this! I didn't start any of the rumors! I didn't plan on the rumors happening! I swore I did my paper, and I know you know I did my paper. I turned it in only but two days ago! I don't want Hufflepuff to loose points on this. I am sorry! Forgive me, professor! I only asked you to dance at the Yule Ball because I thought it would make you happy. I didn't mean anything by it! I was just having fun! Please, don't take points away from my house! I did my work, I swear it. I am sorry! Professor, please believe me! I would never be an incompetent student! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

After I had talked a mile a minute, I was left panting and probably looking like a fool. I starred at my teacher helplessly as I clutched the edge of his desk. He appeared to be unfazed by my outburst and instead gave a triumphant curl of his lips.

"I am glad we have gotten that cleared up, Ms. Pervensy." he said and turned back to grading homework. "You may leave."

I was sort of dumbstruck by his behavior, but left immediately. I then felt much happier about it all after I thought about it. I was right, because I received a top grade for my paper. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me!

"You are lucky that he treated you this way." said Augusta while we sat in the common room. "I probably would have expelled you."

"Whatever, Augusta. You are just jealous I got to dance with Prof. Snape and you didn't." I accused.

"No, I am not! That is outrageous!"

"Oh yes you are," I said with a smirk.

"No I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

In the middle of our intellectual debate, I noticed Ewan sitting all alone. I stood up and left the table as Augusta hissed an "I am not!" statement, and I went over to his side. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around to look at me. I smiled and said,

"Want to dance?"

He looked at me with an incredulous expression on his face. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. I then forced him to get into position as all eyes in the common room looked our way. He soon followed along, and before you know it, we were swirling and turning around the tables of the common room. All the kids were whistling and cheering us on as we paraded elegantly across the floor.

That put an end to the rumors, the drama, and most importantly Prof. Snape's dissatisfaction. Still when all is said and done, _I danced with Severus Snape!_ squeal

(Um…sorry, Hufflepuff House, Prof. Snape never gave back those points. My bad!)


	2. Nicole's Fifth and Sixth Year

**"Snape, Be My Valentine"**

Valentine's Day is a day in which I don't put much importance on. It is cute, it is fluffy, but in the end it hardly means anything. I don't even know why they made it a holiday. Why was this Valentine person so special? How come this Valentine guy can get a day named after him, but Professor Severus Snape can't even get a minute? Did this Valentine guy mold young minds every day? Did this guy ever do anything for the greater good? Did this guy even have a sense of humor? As far as I am concerned, my Potions Master is a better candidate for a holiday named after him. However, I don't know if he would like that.

("Happy Snape Day!"

"Your ignorance precedes you, ten points from Gryffindor!"

"But I am not even from Gryffindor or even from Hogwarts!")

I don't think a day named after Severus Snape would go to well.

So, all right, fifth year at Hogwarts and it is the most important year. It is the year I will be taking my O.W.Ls and discovering what I am going to be doing with my life. I am not at all worry about that. I am concentrating all my mind powers on getting an Outstanding in my Potions class because if I don't, bye-bye Prof. Snape. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. Must...get...Outstanding...in...Potions! Ack!

Augusta is also worried about getting an Outstanding. I don't know why because I know she is going to get an easy Outstanding grade.

"My eyes feel like they are going to fall out of my head." I complained to her one day in the common room.

"We must study until they do, Nicole." she said without looking up from her book. "We are the best of the best."

"I hope we are the only ones that pass on. That would mean the classroom all to ourselves with Prof. Snape!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, just shut up and study."

I shrugged and opened one of my textbooks. I was met with an array of enchanted balloon hearts and a burst of gold confetti. After nearly having a heart attack I saw that on the page there was a sickeningly sweet card that read, "Be Mine! Signed, Ewan Evans." Oh yeah, it was that day where everyone gave each other sweet things. It was named after some guy. What's his name? Valentino?

"Gosh! Ewan is worse than me when it comes to stalking." I said as I brushed all of it away. "I don't know how he gets a hold of my stuff."

"How many Valentines does that make today?" asked Augusta. "He has given you at least five by now."

"Yeah," I agreed and then suddenly my thoughts came across a brilliant idea. I clutched my abused textbook and smiled really big. Augusta looked at me with one her insulting eyebrow raises.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no." Augusta groaned.

"What if I gave Prof. Snape a Valentine?"

"No! Nicole! I draw the line!" exclaimed Augusta as she slammed her textbook down with great emphasis. "The first year you tried to pay him a compliment. I think everyone still laughing over that incident! Second year you tried to impress him with your potion talents. Need I remind you how that turned in a complete disaster? In the third year you bought him a Christmas present. I don't think he ever got over that humiliation. Then just last year you asked him to dance with you at the Yule ball! That explains everything in itself! Your ideas aren't brilliant! They are stupid!"

"It wasn't all that bad." I said. "You are over exaggerating. I think it will be a lovely thing for Prof. Snape to get a Valentine's card."

"Don't do it, Nicole, I beg you."

"Don't be so dramatic." I said with a roll of my eyes. I then packed up all my textbooks and left Augusta to ponder worse-case scenarios. I, on the other hand, went immediately to find my favorite professor a Valetine's card. Since I had rather creative abilities, I was able to make my own. It beat studying any day, and when I was finished I held up a very impressive card. It wasn't too gawdy, but it had an elegance. I used different shades of green and made it so that the everything moved and flowed with grace. It was very respectable. It simply said, "Happy Valentine's Day Professor Snape!" in a large cursive font. I loved it.

I immediately wrapped it in a white, crisp envelope with a green ribbon. It was perfect and I was giddy with excitement. I skipped down the hall while I imagined how it would be when Prof. Snape received it that very day in class. You can imagine, then, how I felt to suddenly collide into someone with such happy thoughts within my mind!

"Nicole! I am so sorry!" stuttered Ewan as white envelopes wrapped in all sorts of colorful ribbons flew around us. He had been carrying a large bag of Valentines and now they were everywhere. To make matters worse, Prof. Snape's Valentine was lost amongst the wreckage.

"Ewan! You are such a kultz!" I accused and began searching for the Valentine.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he bellowed. "Becareful! These are Valentines for you."

I looked at him as he was blushing red with embarrassment. I then continued my search and was pleased to find it immediately. I pocketed the Valentine and turned back to deal with Ewan.

"Ewan, this is really sweet and all but isn't this a little overkill?" I asked.

"No. Er. Well, okay." he stuttered but then thrust one of them in my hands. "Just open one."

"Ewan," I said with a sigh as I began to open the Valentine. I was immediately met with an explosion of hot pink. There were flowers, confetti, enchanted balloons, and little cupids; all of them being a sickeningly hot pink. On the card in large golden letters were the words, "I love you!" written. I tried to smile.

"Thanks, Ewan." I said. "You are really sweet. Now come on, we have to be getting to Potions soon."

"Oh, all right." he said with a sigh. Clearly he was not satisfied with my reaction. (I mean come on! Hot pink!) I helped him clean up everything and sooner rather than later we were in the familiar room of simmering cauldrons. Everyone believes that the dungeons are gloomy, but I find them to be very interesting. They are even more interesting when Prof. Snape is in them.

As usual, Prof. Snape barged through the doors with his black robes billowing behind him. Before he could start enlightening our minds with his most entrancing lectures, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Pervensy?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I want to give you this." I said and handed him the green ribboned envelope. There were murmurs in the classroom as I did this. Augusta looked very angry and Ewan looked dumbstruck.

I believe that curiosity got the best of my Potions Master because he gave me a suspicious glare as he began unwrapping the envelope. I smiled and was very pleased with myself. Soon he will read it and be touched by my affectionate gesture and thus proving that I, Nicole Pervensy, was Prof. Snape's favorite-

The Valentine card exploded in a volcanic eruption of pink! In one moment I felt my heart stop, my lungs go out, and my stomach drop! They were all laughing! Laughing! Laughing as little pink hearts exploded into Prof Snape's face! Laughing as hot pink confetti sprinkled his greasy, black hair! Laughing as pink cupids stuck in the folds of his black robes! It was one huge pink nightmare all over my favorite Potions Master! If I ever wanted to cry, that was it.

"Ms. Pervensy, " began Prof. Snape in a voice that paralyzed me into complete fear. "Your erratic behavior has gone far enough! You will be serving detention here every night for a month! Fifty points from Hufflepuff!"

I could not answer him. I could only shake my head in meek submission as he flicked his wand wordlessly, ridding himself of the pink menace.

"Silence!" his voice demanded of all the laughing students and immediately the room became silent as the grave. Class then continued on like normal from there. It wasn't normal for me! I had to concentrate really hard as to not to start crying. It didn't help that I wasn't in the mood for Prof. Snape's mocking sarcasm which was hurled at me without mercy through the whole class period.

I pondered on how everything was a complete disaster! I would never live this down! Prof. Snape would never forgive me! I was done for! All my hopes of showing him appreciation dashed in a spew of pink mania! I hated my life! I hated Valentine's Day! Most of all, I hated _Ewan Evans!_

("N-n-nicole, I am s-s-sorry. You must have picked one of my Valentine's by mistake when w-w-we-"

"You idiot! Look what you have done to me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You have embarrassed me for the last time, Ewan Evans! I...HATE...YOU!")

I don't know what I ever saw in that kid anyway. He was a troublemaker and a destroyer of dreams. So, on the top of worrying about detention, my hatred for Ewan Evans, and the total destruction of Prof. Snape's esteem of me there was also my O.W.Ls. I had hoped to move on into Newt Potions, but with the way things were now, I don't know if I could handle Prof. Snape's treatment of me. However, what would school life be without going down in the dungeons and listening with eager anticipation to my Professor Snape? I don't think I could handle that emptiness.

So I had a lot of things to think about as I did detention with Prof. Snape and none of it was nice. I couldn't enjoy detention as I usually did. Now that is just a crime in itself. However, just when I thought I would be ruined forever, Augusta came up to me after one of my late night detentions.

"Nicole, you should really learn to forgive, Ewan." she said. "You know it wasn't his fault. He said he was sorry and he found this."

She handed me the white envelope with the green ribbon, and I looked down at it without saying a word.

"He is really sorry, Nicole."

"Yeah, and when in doubt it is always easier to tell the truth." I said and then looked up at her with a smile.

"Yes, now come on. It is late."

"Hold on, there is one more thing I have to do." I said and then turned around. I ran back down to the dungeons and I saw that Prof. Snape was leaving. I raced down the hallway towards him.

"Professor Snape!" I called. "Professor, wait!"

"Ms. Pervensy, did I not dismiss you for tonight?" he said with sarcastic annoyance. "I will have no more of your tom foolery, at least not until tomorrow."

"Professor, I have to explain everything." I gasped. "You see I didn't want to give you the Valentine. I mean I want to give you a Valentine but the one you opened the other day wasn't the one I wanted to give you! It was a terrible mistake and I was wondering if you would just open this one and-"

"I will do not such thing, Ms. Pervensy!" he hissed angrily and snatched the Valentine I held out to him with a snake-like speed. "I will dispose of this. You will return to your dormitory and I will hear no more out of you."

I knew I couldn't protest so I went back to my dormitory feeling rather put out. Yet I did feel a little bit better and I realized that even if Prof. Snape hated my guts, I still liked him. I also realized that I still liked Ewan Evans and so with determination I sought him out the next day. I found him sitting amongst his popular guy friends and when he saw me approaching he starred at me with his dumbfounded expression.

"Here," I said and handed him a white envelope tied with a blue ribbon. He took it and began to open it with everyone watching. His face lit up like a child receiving a Christmas present as he saw the Valentine I had given him. It was simple and it had words of appreciation for his friendship and all that jazz.

"I don't know what to say." he said.

"Just don't start crying." I said with a smile. He laughed and with that we were friends again. (Or in his terms "soul mates".) We spent the rest of the day laughing and bickering with each other. All things seemed almost perfect. I knew that with all my extra studying that I would get into Newt Potions and of course I was on friendly terms with Ewan Evans again. It would have been perfect if Prof. Snape didn't think me a total imbecile. Alas, detention went as awkward as ever.

It wasn't until the very last night of detention that I made a discovery that sent me to heaven and back. I had just got done sorting through a bunch of slugs and categorized them in alphabetical order that night. (Prof. Snape has quite an imagination when it comes to detention!) He was, as usual, at his desk grading homework. Every once in awhile he would talk to me, but only to say a snide remark about my homework. I didn't mind. (Gosh, his sense of humor gets better by the day!) So, yeah, I was finished categorizing slugs and I went up to his desk.

"Sir, I am done with the task you had bestowed upon me." I said brightly. He returned my ethusiasm with a glare that normally sent children cowering in fear.

"You may leave, Ms. Pervensy." he said and leaned over to open one of his desk drawers to put away his quill. It was in that moment, just a brief quick moment, that I saw my Valentine card! I felt myself go warm all over with excitement and I almost let out a laugh of happiness. Prof. Snape must have realized what was in the drawer and he shut it fast, but he did not slam it. (That guy had the fluid grace of a snake!) He gave me a sour expression because he knew that I had seen it. I immediately dashed out of there without saying another word.

I skipped and let out cries of triumph down the hall. I was met with protests from the paintings and from the ghosts. I didn't care! Prof. Snape had kept my Valentine! He was my Valentine! I could have died happy!

So once again, my year had turned out to be completely perfect. I had my friend Ewan back, I got into Newt Potions, and most importantly, I had the esteem of my Potions Master back. Truly a happy end to a satisfactory year.

("I don't believe you, Nicole! Prof. Snape would never keep such an abomination! You are lying!"

"I kept your Valentine, Nicole. Why aren't you giggling with joy over that?"

Heh...heh! Happy Valentines Day everyone! Whether it is Valentine's or not!)

**"It's My Snape Party, I Can Cry If I Want To!"**

The day you were born is a very special day, obviously. That is why everyone always celebrates their birthdays. It is a time to honor one's own existence upon this earth. Everyone always has interesting stories about when they were born, which is primarily told from the mother's point of view. ("Your father acted as if he were the one giving birth! I had to even backseat drive so that we could get to the hospital on time!") Either way, one usually likes to spend time with one's family or friends on this monumentous occasion. However, there are some cases in which even the most honorable of people (coughSnapecough) do not have their existence celebrated.

The sixth year was getting off on a great start. I was taking a couple of other classes, but most importantly I was taking Newt Potions. Surprisingly, but maybe not so surprisingly, Ewan Evans was also taking Newt Potions. Augusta, Ewan, and I were all walking down the hallway to get straight to work on all our assignments.

"I am regretting even taking Potions this year." complained Ewan. "He has given us a lot to work on I feel so overwhelmed."

"I know! Can you believe it!" I squealed.

"I wouldn't admire Prof. Snape so much if he didn't." Augusta chimed in.

"I don't even know why I hang out with you two." groaned Ewan. "You are hardly normal."

"I never understand what you are talking about, Ewan." I said as we all sat together in the large common room. "Are you suggesting we aren't normal because we admire Prof. Snape?"

"Yep, exactly." he said as he slammed down his books with emphasis.

"Well, I think that you aren't normal because you dislike him." I said as I opened my copy of Advanced Potion Making. (Unfortunately, this one was not signed with "Half-Blood Prince". Some people's children have all the luck!)

"I am not even going to try and argue." he said with a sigh and then changed the subject. "How was your birthday this year, Nicole?"

"Hm?" I said absentmindedly as my eyes absorbed the reverent information of the book. "Oh, yeah. It went really well. We took a trip around England and I saw Stonehenge. A brilliant place!"

"Hmmph, just a bunch of pebbles." muttered Augusta. I made a face at her comment.

"You English have no idea how beautiful it is here." I said. "I am glad my family moved here."

"Whatever you say, Nicole. As far as I am concerned you can't possibly do anything on your birthday that would make it compare to mine. My birthday is entirely more significant than yours."

"Hey! Augusta, don't be such a snob! How could you say that?" protested Ewan.

"No, she means that because she shares the same birthday month as Prof. Snape that makes her birthday better." I explained and then glared at Augusta. "You were just lucky to be born at midnight on January first. You barely made it."

"The point is, I made it." she retorted. Ewan shook his head in a form of exasperation. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book, but I suddenly became completely distracted. Prof. Snape's birthday was January 9th! Brilliant!

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" I exclaimed. "I have just received a brilliant idea!"

"Oh no!"

"It can't be about Snape again is it?" groaned Ewan.

"Yes!" I squealed. "His birthday is January 9th! What if we were to throw him a birthday party?"

"For the love of sanity!" exclaimed Augusta. Ewan just starred at me with complete horror that I could suggest such a thing.

"No, it is brilliant." I said. "We can invite all these kids. No presents because that is childish, but we can just have a fun time talking to our Potions Master. We can show our appreciation for his existence and finally make him happy!"

"Wrong! That won't make him happy! It will give him indigestion!" exclaimed Augusta. "How many times do you have to fail to realize Prof. Snape doesn't want your stupid appreciation?"

"What a repulsive idea." muttered Ewan.

"You guys just don't realize it. If you recall Prof. Snape wore the robes I gave him, he kept the Valentine card, and has clearly demonstrated his esteem for me."

"He wore those robes because he had to, he didn't keep the card, and it is all in your imagination!" accused Augusta.

"You are just jealous!" I said. "Well, after I am done studying I am going to plan everything for January 9th! I don't how I will be able to bear the wait of it!"

"You are on your own." said Augusta. "I have a bad feeling that once again this will turn into a complete disaster."

As usual, I didn't care about what Augusta and Ewan had to say about my idea. So with careful planning I was able to create the perfect sort of party. I was only going to invite students. This would be the opportune moment in which we could appreciate our hard working Potions Professor. I didn't invite too many guests as to not make it an outlandish party, but I did invite enough to make the room cheerful. I decided on limited amount of decorations. I would put just enough to give the room a little pizzazz. I was going to have the food be simple, but elegant and pristine enough so as to not disappoint Prof. Snape. Everything was set. It was going to be perfect!

I had set up the whole party in the Hufflepuff common room. Not the most ideal of places, but it was the only one I could think of. So when the morning of the Saturday of January 9th rolled along, I was thrilled! I had sent out all the invitations, including Prof. Snape's, and only had to wait eagerly for everyone to arrive. Augusta had made it very clear to me that she wouldn't have anything to do with this party, but Ewan told me that he would come. So I sat and waited for the fun to begin. I waited and waited and waited and waited...waited...waited...waited...

Where the world was everyone! It was already well passed noon and there were no signs of anyone ever coming. When another hour went by, it was then that I understood everyone completely. They weren't going to come because they didn't want to come. Even Prof. Snape himself was not going to show up for his own party. I was completely devastated and hurt at what just happened, or more precisely, what was not happening. I was even angrier at Ewan for doing this to me. At least he of all people should have shown up. It was a hard blow and I felt like crying. I made my way to leave the Hufflepuff common room when suddenly I almost ran right into _Prof. Snape!_ I nearly keeled over in fright and stopped dead in my tracks. He stood towering over me with dark eyes exposing me.

"Ms. Pervensy, as usual, you have created quite a stir." he said bitingly. "You have not shown yourself at meal times and you have not gone with the others to Hogsmeade. Now tell me, are you incapable of having proper attendance or do you take pride in being an insufferable troublemaker?"

"Uh...I...um." I stuttered. "The party..."

I made desperate gestures inside the room which was prepared for the party. Pathetically, the cake's icing was melting onto the table and some decorations wilted down to the ground. Prof. Snape looked at this display and smirked ruthlessly at it.

"Ms. Pervensy, I see that many of your attempts at, how do you American's say it, 'sucking up' to me have failed once again." he said scathingly. "I find that-"

"Professor!" I interrupted and I knew that as soon as I did it, I was in the wrong. I just couldn't handle it! I just _had_ to break one of my rules. "I must disagree with you! I am not sucking up to you! That is a wrong assessment of my behavior!"

He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes that portrayed some sort of triumph. He was triumphant that I, Nicole Pervensy, had talked back to him and he had finally caught me in the act. For the very first time in my life, I cowered in his presence.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for your cheek!" he exclaimed with emphasis. "And twenty more points for creating such a mess in the Hufflepuff common room."

(I am beginning to think that maybe it is because of me Hufflepuff has never gotten the House Cup. Hmm...NAH!)

He swept himself towards the exit, his robes billowing like dark clouds behind him. He turned once again to look at me, his mouth curled in satisfaction.

"Professor Dumbledore will be having a word with you, Ms. Pervensy." he said. "Keep this erratic behavior up and you will most likely find yourself on the train home."

He left, then, and the room was silent as if he had never been there.

"What a jerk!" I exclaimed and promptly burst into a fit of tears.

("I am sorry, Nicole, I just totally forgot about the party! You know that I have been overwhelmed with schoolwork this year. Oh...oh...don't start crying like that, you know I can't handle it when you cry like that! I would have come, honest! I just forgot!"

"If you would have come then your popular friends would have come! Everyone would have wanted to come if there were popular people there! You have totally ruined everything once again, Ewan Evans!")

It was no use. I was in for it this time! I knew that I wasn't going to get expelled, but the way Prof. Snape treated me would haunt me for the rest of my days. Potions would never be the same again. There will be a lifeless atmosphere because I knew how Prof. Snape really thought about me. He thought a whole lot of nothing about me! If it were up to him he would send me away from this school and I would never see him again. I felt completely and utterly crushed. Augusta must have understood my situation even if I didn't tell her any of it because she didn't come up to say "I told you so!"

Prof. Snape was correct in his statement about me seeing the Headmaster. I didn't know what to expect from Professor Dumbledore. I knew he was kind and understanding, but to get a look of disappointment from him was worse than anyone could bear, or so I was told.

I entered his office and looked around. It was a place most unusual, but it had an eccentric, comforting feeling. Since I had never been his office before, my eyes were round with awe at the sheer magnificence of it. I starred at the Phoenix that sat in complacent satisfaction. I went over to inspect it more closely, and it starred at me with a serene expression.

"Fawkes is a magnificent creature, is he not?" questioned Prof. Dumbledore as he suddenly appeared in the room. I glanced at him and he was smiling at me. His half-moon spectacles rested easily on his nose, and his presence radiated with kindness.

"Yes," I said. "I never saw a Phoenix up close before."

"Then please, look to your heart's content. Fawkes does not mind." he said as he moved across the room. I became more comfortable with his easy-going nature and even got to pet the Phoenix. However, I noticed that he didn't seem to make a move to talk about why exactly I was there. I decided I should just speak up.

"Sir?" I said and he looked up at me with an expression of curiousness. "I would like to explain my...er...behavior. I mean, well, I don't know exactly what I have done wrong. You see I was just trying to throw Prof. Snape a birthday party and well...um...everything just went downhill from there. I am sorry if I did anything wrong."

He smiled pleasantly and gestured for me to follow him across the room to a window. There he had a pot full of bright orange flowers. They were gorgeous and they gave off a very citric-like scent.

"You see these flowers?" he began and I was becoming confused why all of sudden we were discussing flowers. "What do they need in order to thrive?"

"Um...sunlight and water?"

"Precisely, but what happens if you give them too much sunlight or too much water?"

"Well, they will wilt and most likely die." I said not understanding where he was going with this.

"You are correct again." he said and caressed one of the flowers. "It just so happens that in some ways, it is the same for human beings. In order to be healthy individuals we need love, care, and the attention of others. However, if we get too much we suddenly feel suffocated and we aren't able to function to our full potential. True,' here Prof. Dumbldore gave a shrug of his shoulders and careless smile, 'a flower possibly isn't the best analogy for Professor Snape, but the idea is the same."

"Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't be so forceful in my appreciation towards Prof. Snape?" I asked.

"You are right once again, Nicole." he said and smiled happily at me. "It would be wise if you become less enthusiastic of your admiration for him."

"I understand." I said in a voice that probably portrayed some disappointment. Prof. Dumbledore looked at me with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Professor Snape has expressed much exasperation about you to me throughout the years." he said. "He has come to me often to complain on several attempts to flatter him. However, I do believe that in spite of it all, Professor Snape appreciates your admiration and attention. You have affected him in a way that you can't possibly know, Nicole."

I was dumbstruck by this announcement and my mouth twitched slowly into a smile. Prof. Dumbledore smiled wide and gave me a wink.

"Now, off you go. It is the weekend! You children should be outside in the snow." he said cheerfully. I laughed and dashed out of his office in supreme happiness. I skipped, jumping, and laughed my way down the hallways. Paintings, ghosts, and students starred at me in surprise as I ran about in insane happiness. I didn't care and gave several people I didn't know hugs.

"Nicole! What is with you?" asked Augusta as she came walking up with Ewan, who looked quite surprised by my sudden happy behavior. "What did the Headmaster say to you?"

"I do believe, Augusta, that even you can never be happier than me at this moment." I said and gave her a hug. She gave me one of her eyebrow raises. Ewan was about to say something when I stopped his mouth with a kiss. He went stiff as a board in complete shock. I giggled and began to skip down the hallways again.

("Hahaha! Look at Evans! I think he might even faint! Haha!")

I ignored the laughter and mutterings of the other students as I made my way in complete bliss. Suddenly Prof. Snape was walking up the hallway and he gave a look of disgust at my strange behavior.

"Ms. Pervensy, stop prancing about in such a stupid manner! I-"

"You are the best teacher ever, Prof. Snape!" I exclaimed and gave him a hearty hug. Without even stopping to see if he would deduct points from Hufflepuff, I continued my jubilance down the hall.

("Do you see that! Pervensy hugged Snape! I don't think I ever saw him so thrown off his guard before!")

I could do know wrong after that! I, Nicole Pervensy, was officially Prof. Snape's favorite student. I never again argued with Augusta about who was his favorite. She was content to stay on an intellectual basis with our Potions Master, and I would let her. I had something entirely more special, and it made my classes in that famous dungeon even more pleasant. Truly, I was given a gift that I would forever treasure.

("Come on, Nicole! I just want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean you kissed me! What more does there have to be? Come on! Nicole, stop ignoring me! Put down your Advanced Potions now! Nicole! Are you listening to me? Ugh!")


End file.
